1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media playback devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to using and operating an interactive device in conjunction with a media device.
2. Background Art
Interactive devices, such as character toys, figures, game devices, and other items based on popular media may provide users with fun and familiar companionship. For example, interactive character devices based on popular live action movies or animation franchises can enable users to welcome their favorite characters as a closer part of their daily lives. However, this relationship between users and interactive devices tends to last for only a limited time, as the interactive devices typically only have a small range of preset behaviors that do not evolve over time. As users exhaust the interactivity possibilities of the interactive devices, such as by hearing all possible recorded phrases or winning all games provided, users might resell the interactive devices or put them away into storage due to lack of interest. This short lived experience may dampen users' enthusiasm for purchasing other interactive devices as users become aware that they may quickly tire of interactive devices with such limited interactivity possibilities.
At the same time, the media used as the original source material for the interactive devices may also be marketed for distribution and usage by media devices in the form of retail packaged media discs, streaming downloads, mobile device downloads, physical or networked video rentals, set-top boxes, broadcast television, and through other distribution channels. The media may also be part of a program still in broadcast, a series having several in-progress parts or sequels, or based on events having periodic live broadcasts, such as sports or drama programs. While users may enjoy watching the above source material on media devices, user participation is typically limited to passive watching, with little or no interactivity from the user. This passive viewing style may wear thin beyond an initial viewing, with users growing tired of viewing the same static content without any additional interactivity or variation. As a result, user enthusiasm for video media may be reduced, leading to a slowdown in media purchases for media devices.
Meanwhile, the interactive devices the users may have also purchased still only provide the preset interactions built into the interactive devices, providing users with isolated interactivity that feels stale and unrealistic. The interactive devices are unable to convey the impression that the interactive devices are related to the content shown by the media devices. For users, the interactive devices are merely short-lived novelties without any lasting relation to their favorite media programs, rather than realistic companions with dynamic and believable personalities.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for interactive devices and media devices to provide interactivity for users beyond preset, static, and isolated interactions.